Neo-Gundamwing
by Sprite Writer
Summary: I put this up before but it got screwed up (I can't wite summaryies or speel!)


O.K. I'm probably the worst speller in the whole world so bear with me.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer, I don't own Gundam Wing (no duh) it belongs to some peoples at Sunrise who I deeply admire, so please don't sue me   
Oh yeah, in this world endless waltz doesn't happen!!!!!!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Neo-Gundam Wing   
In the year after colony 195 the colonies of space sent five mobile suits with ultimate strength called gundams to earth to attack terrestrial forces. They succeeded and changed the way the earth looked at them forever.   
In the year after colony 196 a large civilian ship crashed into colony L3 destroying a large sector of the colony and killing over 1,000 people 

The young pilot looked at the screen his blue eyes scanned the names of the people killed in the L3 incident. His eyes then found what they were looking for the name Trowa Barton , on the deceased list. The young pilot twisted his braid nervously. How could this happen? Being a Gundam Pilot he had expected that the pilots would die in some type of battle. But instead one had died of a young age as a civilian. The listed continued on for some time before the reporter began again. "The ship supposedly lost navigational control and crashed into the colony. It is rumored that terrorist from the colonies caused this explosion. 

Heero Yuy stared at his Gundam Wing 0 "its time once again" he said to the Gundam. 

3 months later.........   
Duo Maxwell was once again watching the news, trouble always seemed to be going on lately. First the shuttle destroying L3, then the Earth Nation blaming colony terrorist for the destruction, and now this. A man in a dark greenish black trench coat stood at a podium in front of what looked like thousands of people. " The Earth Nations reign of control is soon to be over, we of Neo-Oz will soon rule. We are tired of the oppresition of the Earth Nation. We represent both Earth and space in this movement towards rule. The Earth Nation has ruled to long. We must end this oppresition immediately." Duo stared at the screen blankly. Neo-Oz? How could the once powerful military force arise from the ashes? Who started this movement? Suddenly Duo noticed something about the man, he was very young, about Duo age. The rest of him was shadowed so he was unable to identify him any further. Then, a transmission came through the comm. It was Senator Une. "Duo we need your help we have already communicated to the other Gundam Pilots, you still have your Gundam correct? Senator Une questioned. "Of course" Duo replied,"Dethscythes right here. " Good," Sen. Une sighed,"Meet us at the Lunar base in two days, we'll be waiting. Duo sauntered over to the large shed behind his home, the great destroyer was needed once again. 

Quarte scanned the speech given over and over again trying to look for some clues so far he had had no luck. A maguanaq entered the room. Master Quarte, we have arrived at the lunar base. Quarte got up, "Good, are the other pilots here yet?"   
The Maguanaq nodded," The one that pilots Gundam 02 is also here along with the pilot of 01.   
"Duo and Heero," Quarte thought."Do they know what this is?."   
Quarte walked out of his shuttle to find a young preventer soldier standing there waiting to escort him. The soldier motioned him to follow him. Quarte was led into a room where Duo was sitting impatiently as he usually did and Heero siting quietly on the other side of the table. Lady Une then walked in she sat down at one side of the table and seemed to be waiting as well. Finally, Wufei walked into the room escorted by another soldier.   
"Good, were all here," Lady Une started," As you all know a organization known as Neo-Oz is treating both the colonies and earth. We have suspected this for a while after the civilian shuttle destroyed L3. We knew this would cause trouble in the streets, but not this much. We believe that the head of this operation is a man named Simon Tuberov who is a r elation to commander Tuberov. This could mean trouble. Simon graduated from training with scores almost as high as connel Zechs fightiing skills in diplomacy. He diapered after the war was over and has not been herd from since."   
"That may by true,"said Quarte but as long as this dispute is on, both Earth and the colonies are at stake.   
"But what about the Gundams?" Duo questioned. "There new altilery might be more powerful than our gundams."   
"Your gundams will be upgraded so that they will be superior to the other forces and crush them. " Lady Une answered, "If that's all right with you."   
"Fine," Wufei scowled. It was all he did 

"Zero could be of use," Heero stated, "You have my permission as well. 

The same continued with Duo and Quarte. 

(Somewhere in space in a dark room)   
A man in a black uniform stepped toward the two young men,"Sir, reports have come in that the gundams will be upgraded to battle us.   
"Good," One of the men said,"This leaves them helpless"   
"We will destroy their gundams before they are finished." The other said.   
"But what about the defenses?" the soldier asked.   
"The preventers will be to busy with protecting themselves from our other troops." The second man answered. "We will have a surprise for them. 

Wufei sat impatiently in the apartment room. He was on L-1 . Lady Une had said that that certain cluster of colonies had more preventer bases than any other colony cluster. It would be the best place to upgrade the gundams. He had let them touch Nutaku only so that she would be stronger. He hoped he was right to give them permission to touch his love. Duo then walked in," What are you doing here?" Wufei scowled "Well," Duo answered, " Lady Une said that we should stay in the same place so that we wouldn't be separated. But after your nice welcome I'm not so sure!" Quarte then walked in, he walked into the room farthest right and started to unpack his duffel bag. Heero came in not long after. "Don't get to settled in," he said "We'll be going soon." Oh boy Duo thought, this is going to be very interesting. 

It was twelve at night, Duo was awakened by Quarte. He shook Duo and told him to wake up. Duo yawned and got up. He walked into the middle room were everyone was staring at the television in disbelief. The reporter began to speak, "At 10:00 p.m. the preventer base was destroyed by a unknown force. It is believed to be a terrorist group who call themselves Neo-Oz. In the base were five mobile suits, possibly gundainium. They were completely eliminated. All soldiers in the base were killed including Senator Une who has tried to create total peace in the colonies." " How could this happen?" Duo asked, "Does this mean our gundams......" "Yes, there gone," Quarte finished his sentence. "We need to get of this colony," Heero said, "Every Neo-Oz soldier will be looking for us." "Lets go now." Wufei urged. "There probably already on there way here." So the remaining Gundam team fled to the street. 

Duo walked with the other Gundam pilots. This couldn't be happening. Lady Une was dead, the gundams were destroyed and the Neo-Oz was after him and the rest of the pilots. Suddenly Duo herd something behind him. He turned around. Then he saw it . Fifteen soldiers cashing after them. The other pilots ran as fast as they could, but they were blocked of at the end of the alley. They began to shoot immediately. First they shot Heero but he then continued to fight them off. He was soon betted in the head with the butt of the gun rendering him unconsius. Soon the other pilots surrendered. They were picked up by a van and driven to what looked like a abandoned warehouse but was really a half underground base. They were thrown into a jail cell that was guarded by three armed guards. "Great." Duo thought. "Were going to die in an old jail cell!" Little did Duo notice a small figure in the coroner of the cell, for she did not want any extra attention, at the time. 

Wufei sat in one coroner in the cell. It was large but very dark. Suddenly a small slide opened in the door and five plates of food slide through. Quarte handed them out and set the unconscious heero's next to him, but there was still one left. "Now why would they give us five plates of food when there's only four of us?" Quarte asked himself. "That would be mine." A young girl slide from the coroner she was hiding in to the bowl. She then slide back to the coroner she was previously in. She wore a black jacket and had on yellow tinted glasses.   
"Who are you?" Duo questioned. "At the time," the girl said as she began to fiddle with something,"There is no need for names," the girl continued to fiddle with what looked like a short thick twig, "All I can say is that you and me share more in common than you think." The girl stood up and flicked the wrist the twig was in. It suddenly extended into a full size cane. "Nice trick," Duo said, "But that ain't gonna get us out of here." "I'm nit done yet," the girl said. She flipped the top off of the top of the cane to show a red button. "Stand back from the door," she said. Suddenly she pushed the button and the door along with what looked like a hallway exploded. "C'mon," she guested. "We've gotta get outta here." Quarte picked up the still unconscious Heero seeming to be the only who cared about him. The girl ran followed by the Gundam pilots. They soon reached a small alley. The girl then unlocked a door and motioned for the pilots. They followed. She led them into what looked like a room you would have in a house. She motioned for Quarte to put the still unconscious Heero on a chair. "Now that where settled in who are you?" Duo questioned. "They call me Kasta." she answered. "But I really don't have a real name." "And just why did you save us from those preventer traders?" he asked again. "I know you are pilots and I herd that you're gundams were destroyed, I new that you could help bring peace to this colony and the others like you did before. You should all get some rest." She said. "You need your rest. There are eight bedrooms upstairs. A little shabby, but they work fine." Quarte was leaded along with the girl to a upstairs hallway where there were eight old rooms with a sink and bed in it. Quarte laid heero down in one than went into the next one. Duo and Wufei fond suitable rooms as well. The girl, or Kasta went down the stairs. Duo followed her. "You really should try to be more stealth if you were trying to be quiet." The girl said. Duo had been trying not to be noticed. "Well, you might as well come anyway." She led him down the stairs into the room they had entered. Through there she walked up to a closet, she opened the door to show a stairway. She walked down the stairway until she came to what looked like a sewer. In the side of the sewer wall was a large hole which she went through. After ten minuets of walking she led Duo t a elevator. She pressed a few buttons and they were soon going even deeper into the colony. The elevator then stopped. Kasta flipped on a light switch to show a large hanger with none other than the Gundam hevyarms. "But how?" Duo asked. Kasta then explained how she was in a smuggling job when colony L-3 blew up. She had seen the Gundam among the rubble and picked it up. She had thought herself how to work the machine by reading stolen Mobile Suit manuals. Judging what the Gundam had been through it was in excellent condition. "I expected the preventers to have a lot of backstabbers," Kasta said," The head of the military did not supervise very well which led to corruption. There is something else I'd like to show you." Kasta led Duo into what looked like a abbandoned room full of computers. She flicked one on and showed Duo a picture that was when Neo-Oz was making their speech. She typed in a couple keys and the picture lost it's darkness to show a young man with what looked like a type of red eyes and another man that was standing and eyes were shaded. All that Duo could tell was that he had dark hair and dark skin. He looked very ominous to Duo. The man with the red looking eyes was soon magnified and cleared up by a computer. It showed that they were actually very light eyeglasses. Supposedly to hid the color in the eyes. After the picture was cleared up more he could see that the other man was wearing them as well. After they had attempted to clear up the picture once again and failed, they called it a night. Duo and Kasta returned to her hideout and Duo went to his room. Kasta went into another room to go to bed as well. After much attempt at trying to go to sleep Duo did fall asleep. Little did he know about the Neo - Oz soldiers watching them from the streets.   
Heero woke up. His head hurt. He looked at his surroundings. It was an old beat up room. He was on a old beat up bed. He checked the room for anyone else but there was noone their. He walked out of the room to find Duo. He was walking down the hall. "Good your up. C'mon, Kasta wants to see you. Heero was led into a kitchen looking room. "Kasta's gone down to look at the speech made by Neo-Oz. She thinks she might find some clues." Quarte said. Suddenly the phone rang. Duo picked it up, "Hello?" Kasta was in a worried voice. "Duo get everyone out of there now, there's a bomb!" Get out of the house! There's a bomb!" Duo yelled. Heero was the first to get to the door. They all got out safely. Suddenly the house burst into flames after a huge explosion. After that Heero saw the sewer line explode then a bigger explosion farther down the street. "Kasta!!!" Duo yelled. But it was to late. Kasta and Hevyarms were destroyed. "The bomb was planted in the sewer." Wufei said, "It led to both the house and the hanger. We need to get out of here now." Wufei and the others fled the scene to find refuge. Later Quarte contacted the maguanaq. They picked them up and took them to L4. There they stayed in Quartes house for some time.   
One day the Gundam pilots came under a little surprise. "Hey Wufei," Duo said "Ya might wanna see this." Duo scanned down a picture and diagrams of what looked like a mobile suit. It was a Gundam. "There is still five in existence. It is believed that long ago when the colonies were still being built that there was a type of preventer force that was issued these mobile suits." "Where do we find them?" Wufei asked. "There's an old base located just 1,000,000 kil. from Saturn that was supposed to keep them safe until they were needed again ." Duo answered. In a hurry they went to tell the other pilots.   
Soon the pilots were at the base. When they opened the hanger door they were amazed. Not only were the gundams sophisticated, they looked even more advanced than wing 0. Soon the pilots strapped into their new gundams and flew back to Quatre's colony. There they began their training. They found that one Gundam had the 0 system instated so they let heero use that one. They also found that these gundams interacted to the pilots movements much quicker. Soon they were ready to challenge Neo-Oz. They flew to what was supposed to be their main base and a plan was formed. Heero would enter the base and set it to self destruct in 5 minuets. He would have five minuets to get of the fortress and return to his Gundam. Little did they know that others were making plans as well.   
  
Duo waited impatiently in the hanger. It was time to use their new gundams to destroy the head Neo-Oz base. The had been given the Peace million 2 by Sally Po. Soon Heero and the others hoped into their gundams and began to take off. Duo scrambled to get to hiss seat and took of as well. When they exited they could see that there were thousands of Mobile Dolls. Duo and the others made way for heero so that he could make it to the base. Heero crashed into a hanger and jumped out of his Gundam. He was soon close enough to the middle of the base to commence the destruction of the base. Heero typed some keys and was about to set of the count down when he herd the loading of a gun. He turned around. A boy about the age of him was holding a gun to his face. Heero immediately recognized him He was the right hand man of the leader of Neo-Oz whiteout the glasses. He had green eyes and short hair. He was in a black trench coat with the regular Neo- Oz uniform under. "Move away from the counsel." Heero moved away from the computer. He suddenly jumped toward it. Before Heero could get to the the boy had shot the gun. But heero was not dead. The boy had shot the control panel. Heero looked at him. He was trembling. He feel to the ground. Behind him was a girl with red glasses and a cane. She motioned for Heero. She led him out of the room and into another one. There she handed him a remote. "When you get out of the base press this button." She then showed him the way back to his Gundam. Heero flew out of the base and pressed the button. As soon as the button was pressed a small disk popped out of the control. Then the base began to self-destuct. Before the base was completely destroyed Heero saw several things escaping. He could tell that some of the soldiers had escaped. When Heero got back to the ship he and the other pilots put the disk into the computer. Kasta had data from the ship including information about soldiers. They found that the right hand man of the leader of Neo-Oz had a code name but no other information. His code name was Rayon Ortowabt. The pilots decided to wait for a little while and see if Neo-Oz carried out it's threats. It did and soon took control of several areas of earth and several colonies. The pilots decided that it was time to take some action but right before they left Duo showed Quarte something interesting. "Quarte, you know the name of that right hand man on Neo-Oz?" Duo asked Quarte. "Yeah what about him?" Quarte questioned. We'll have you looked at his name at any time?"   
"No not really. Why?" "Because if you switch the letters of his name," Duo wrote out his name on a piece of paper and started to exchange the letters around,"You get Trowa Barton." Duo finished switching around the letters to produce "So your saying that Rayon Ortobwat is Trowa Barton?" Quarte asked. "Pretty much yeah." Duo replied. They went to tell the other pilots. But before they could get their the sirens of the ship went off. They all ran to the bridge to see what the problem is "What is it?" Wufei yelled over the sirens. "We have an incoming vessel,it's Neo-Oz." "I'll go," Heero said. "Be careful," Duo said "Your fighting Trowa out there" "I know" heero said nonchalauntly. He then left.   
Heero flew out in his Gundam. He came upon the large freighter looking ship. Suddenly a black Gundam with what looked like angle wings appeared out of the ship. It darted towards Heero. He turned on the conn. "Trowa, why are you doing this.' He quickly got a response, "Don't you see? The government is turning us against each other. They are going to destroy all the colonies so that they will have complete control." Heero could tell it was Trowa but it did not sound like Trowa. It sounded like the voice of a madman. Heero continuously was trying to slash at the black Gundam but the response system was impossibly fast. "What are you talking about?" Heero went under the Gundam but it flipped up. "Rellena does not run things like that." Trowa spun around and hit Heero's Gundam. He was losing oxygen fast "Rellena no longer has any power! The military generals that do not belong in the government are running everything!" Trowa continued to slash at the Gundam. Suddenly something rang in Heero's head. The girl, Kasta, had shoot Trowa in the left arm. This would make Trowa's actions in his left arm slower. Heero immediately began to attack the left side of the Gundam. It worked. "Whoever is filling your head with this junk is wrong." Heero had got to the point to where the lash slash would completely destroy the Gundam. "No!" Trowa yelled. "Tuberov was right. My only meaning in life is to fight battles." Heero could tell that he was trembling. "He was right." Trowa punched Heero's Gundam so hard that it made the reverse engines go off. Heero was blasted back to the L-4 colony. "He,was right." Trowa whispered in a quiet voice. He began to shake madly. He grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid that was on a necklace on his neck and injected it into his wrist with a needle that was in a pouch. His breathing slowed down and his pupils shrank until they were almost nothing. And a different Trowa went back to a hidden Neo-Oz base.   
Duo paced impatiently to get to the colony that Heero had been blasted to. He had gotten a message from him telling him that he was almost out of oxygen Finally the hanger opened and heero's Gundam was towed in. An emergency medical team and the Gundam pilots ran to the heavily damaged mobile suit. Heero somehow seemed to be in perfect condition. They went down to the lounge to talk. "What happened out there?" Duo asked. "That person who I fought isn't the The Trowa we know." Heero mumbled. "He doesn't fight the same, or act the same. He'll come back soon. Wwe need to be prepared. We should start training now." "Let's get some rest first." Wufei said. "I want to think this over."   
Dr. Lannly walked down the hallway. She passed the young Rayon. She noticed that his bottle on his necklace was completely empty. "What happened to the Drado?" She asked. "I used it." he answered in a monotone voice. She stood there shocked for a minute. Then she ran to General Tuberov's office. "Have you seen Rayon?" she questioned. "No not yet." He answered. "I will no longer make Drado for you people. I made this medicine for the Mentally unstable. Not for people to become slaves to their masters." She was now very upset. "But don't you see? His accuracy has improved a hundred times over and he doesn't question me or any of my orders. He does them with ruthless effecincy and has even beat one of the best pilots ever!" General Tuberov was now standing up at his desk. "The poor kid has lost everything and this is his only meaning in life anymore." "That's just what you tell him." She was now yelling. "There's another reason that you use it isn't there? You think he'll take over and throw you out. That medicine is your safe guard. But don't you see? You're killing him!" She was about to walk out when Tuberov fired his gun. She fell to the ground dead. Tuberov called a soldier to take the corpse away. He then called in Rayon. "I have a mission for you." He told him. "You must go to earth and kill the one named Rellena Peacecraft. 

Duo was dead bored. It had been 2 months and he was getting tired of training all he wanted to do is fight. Heero had advised that they wait until Neo-Oz had taken a move. But they hadn't for 2 months. Suddenly hilde appeared on the screen. "Duo! You better get the other guys and turn on the T.V.. Duo called the others and they watched the T.V.. "I once again repeat." The news reporter said, "That the Pacifist Rellena Dorlin has been assinated at a conference to bring peace between Neo-Oz and the Government. A member of Neo-Oz that was at the conference supposedly according to witnesses shot a gun and shot the young girl. Neo-Oz then flew off in their jet and were protected by a mobile suit during their escape route. Heero stood there in shock. He sat in a nearby chair still in shock. He suddenly got up and turned on the conn. "This is Heero Yuy. I am going to get you Trowa! I don't no why you killed her but your going to pay! Even if it's the last thing I do I will hunt you down personally until the day you die! I'm coming after you!" Heero suddenly fell back into the chair and began to stare into space. "But why?" Duo thought. "Why would Trowa kill Rellena?" Wufei and Quarte lifted Heero of the chair and took him to the sick bay. They all decided to get some rest. But that night none of them could sleep. In the infirmary Heero looked around and found that noone was there. He hopped out of the cot and made his way to his Gundam. He flew out of Peacemillion to find Trowa, for now he had vowed his life to destroy him.   
Duo paced back and forth on the bridge. Heero was gone. He had said that he would kill Trowa if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Heero always keep his vows and his Gundam was gone. Now the computer was scanning for any apparent Neo-Oz basses. Still there was no luck. Suddenly Kasta appeared on the screen. "Duo," she said. "Heero will never be able to defeat Trowa. The guys got all of Neo-Oz behind him. You need to help him." "But that's our friend," Duo argued. "He helped us defeat the original Oz."   
"You need to forget that!" She told him. "He isn't the same Trowa you new. Something's different about him. It's like he's a different person. He isn't considering you as a friend. You should do the same. You should all go and help him." Duo thought about it and then said all right. He went and told the other pilots and soon they were in their gundams going to save Heero and defeat a long time friend.   
Wufei looked at the Oz base. It was huge. Almost as big as Libra had been. He suddenly saw something. It was a black Gundam with black angel wings. "That's Trowa." Heero said. "Lets go then." Duo said. First Heero began to attack the Gundam. Then Duo came in to assist him. Wufei and Quarte began to slice attacking mobile dolls. Pretty soon they had Trowa cornered with a large amount of cuts themselves. "Stop!" Heero yelled. "First I want to know a couple of things." Trowa couldn't say no. "First" Heero started. "Why did you kill Rellena?" "Tuberov told me to." Trowa answered. Heero could tell that he was trembling again. "Why did you listen to a traitor?" Heero demanded. "I..........I......" "Answer me now!" Heero yelled. "No!" Trowa yelled. "Tuberov was right! You do want to destroy everything that is right! That bomb that destroyed L-3 was planted by the government so they could destroy a couple of colonies. We wanted to rule ourselves and they wanted to destroy us so they tried to kill us all. But they were unable to so they called you to finish the job. Trowa's breathing was getting louder. "He's totally gone berserk!" Duo thought. "They must have scrambled his brains or something." Suddenly Hevyarms appeared behind the black Gundam. It grabbed him from behind. "Don't you see Trowa?" Kasta asked from inside Hevyarms, "All their doing to you is making you go against friends so that they could use you! Tuberov was lying! L-3 exploded because of a bomb that was set off by Neo-Oz. I lost my home in that explosion to, but you can still do lots in your life!" "No!!!!!!!" Trowa yelled. "Tuberov was right, he's always right! It was the government, the government!" "If you don''t give up I'll just have to stop you." She told him. What happened next is still not clear, but supposedly Kasta pressed the self destruct button and made both gundams explode. Soon after this incident Tuberov surrender and revealed how he had controlled Trowa by the Drado along with all the other soldiers. Tuberov was sentenced to 1,000 years in jail. All the soldier who had been victims of the Drado's effects were placed in intensive care. And for the time peace had resettled.   
  


8 Months later..............   
Heero,Duo, Wufei, and Quarte all silently walked into the Graveyard. They needed to pay their respects to Miss Rellena. Heero saw something in the distance next to Rellena's grave It was two figures. One was tall and had a black trench coat on. He also looked like he had a sling over one arm. The other looked like a girl with a black trench coat as well. They both seemed to have red glasses on. Duo saw them to. "Trowa and Kasta?" he said in a quiet voice. But before they could get any closer, the girl looked and saw them. A cherry tree rustled in the wind. It's petals blocked the pilots view's. When they looked back both were gone. 


End file.
